


Calaverita a la reina Chrysalis

by Janyo



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Calaverita, Calaverita literaria, Death, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Hasbro, Humor, La Muerte - Freeform, La huesuda, La parca, Poetry, comedia, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Solita y en busca de alimento, la ex-soberana de los cambiantes se topara con cierta huesuda. Una calaverita literaria dedicada a la reina Chrysalis.





	Calaverita a la reina Chrysalis

**Calaverita a la reina Chrysalis**

Estaba la reina Chrysalis

solita, sin su enjambre

en busca de emociones cursis

para no morirse de hambre

Cuando la cambiante

se disponía a robar amor,

apareció una poni errante

interrumpiendo su labor

"¿Qué quieres, inoportuna,

por qué irrumpes mi cena?"

cuestionó con ira la reina.

"A ti" replicó la huesuda

"¿Quién cascos te crees, pelada?

No busco esa clase de amor,

ni que fuera Lyra o Bonbon"

contestó Chrysalis contrariada

"No te pases de lista, cambiante"

le contradijo la parca

"Pues no he venido a conquistarte;

sólo vine por tu alma"

"Starlight, esa ponizuela

me despojó de mi colmena

no permitiré que otra cualquiera

se lleve lo último que me queda"

Contra la parca, sin temor

se abalanzó la Quesito

convertida en osa menor

la redució a huesitos

Con la muerte hecha polvo

Chrysalis siguió su labor

Al imperio de Cristal voló

en su búsqueda de amor

Con la bebé y esposa fuera

la Quesito hizo de las suyas

haciendo que Shining creyera

que con Cadance harían travesuras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos mis lectores y seguidores, esta vez, para variar, vengo con un texto muy distinto de lo habitual. Lo que acaban de leer es una calaverita literaria, que es básicamente verso literario con ritmo que aborda a la muerte con un gran sentido del humor, de origen mexicano y que se suelen escribir en fechas próximas al día de muertos, en esta clase de obras se toma como referencia a un personaje central, quien se topa con la muerte (representada generalmente como un esqueleto o catrina, pero puede variar, en el caso de esta historia, fue una poni huesuda) y más que provocar miedo o terror, tiene como objetivo divertir y entretener. Como pueden notar, este intentó ser la finalidad de este texto, ojalá les haya gustado este breve relato de la Quesito, pues pese a no ser muy bueno rimando o componiendo poemas, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.
> 
> Una disculpa, pero es la única actualización que subiré este mes, ha sido un periodo muy ocupado y personalmente desgastante; aunque me esforce escribiendo, no pude terminar ninguna de mis historias. Espero a mediados de noviembre o antes tener lista actualización para las tres historias que llevo en curso.
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido y si no es mucha molestia, apreciaría que me dejaran su opinión al respecto de esta calaverita.
> 
> Saludos y que pasen un lindo Halloween y/o noche de Nightmare Moon, y para mis compatriotas, espero que pasen un lindo día de muertos este dos de noviembre en compañía de sus famliares, amigos y claro, sus muertitos. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Abúr!
> 
> Agradecimientos: Quiero aprovechar el espacio y dar un muy especial gracias a GabrieL0L, un miembro de un grupo de Whatsapp de MLP que me ayudó a redactar la calaverita, me dio muy buenos consejos, orientación con la rima y me ayudó a corregir alguna de las estupideces que se me pasaron al escribir esto. De todo corazón, muchas gracias GabrieL0L.


End file.
